1. Technical Field
This invention relates to mattress covers and the like that are selectively secured over an existing mattress to impart different surface advantages such as padding and moisture proof surfaces.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior are devices of this type are numerous and varied, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,653,131, 4,922,565, 5,537,952, 6,651,278, 6,859,962 and 7,120,952.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,131 is directed to a bed sheet restraint having a fabric sheet with a number of attached fastening straps extending therefrom for attachment to the frame of the bed to restrain the user in the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,565 discloses a moisture proof sheet having a bottom sheet fitted on the mattress with fastener strips on its surface to retain a second moisture proof sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,952 illustrates a pet sheet cover that overlies the mattress and bedding for user isolation of a pet thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,278 claims a bed sheet releaseably secured to integrated panels of liquid proof moisture in selected sections thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,962 is drawn to a quick change bed sheet having a set of sheets with upper and lower panels. The sheets include a water proof panel with a removable overlying sheet.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,952 discloses an incontinence protective device of a filled disposable configuration with an impermeable layer bonded to an absorbent surface layer that can be positioned on the bedded of the user.